


Kings Among Criminals

by DarkMoarte



Category: AH King AU - Fandom, FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoarte/pseuds/DarkMoarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kings have been separated for centuries. Scattered in the wind after a misfortune in their kingdom. Missing the other Gods, their friends, their <em>family</em>. But when they all reach the same city? That’s a whole new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff Ramsey

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea for awhile and its my first fanfic. At least, on this site. But I finally wrote something for it, and I'm not to sure where exactly it's heading.

_He still remembers when he was a god amongst man._

Blood has such a strange color…he wonders why he made it red.

_When it was just the seven of them._

Humans were such fragile creatures.

_Gods that got bored in the midst of all that power, deciding to rule over their creations more intimately._

All that advancement and they still wield to a blade.

_Kings. That’s the word humans decided on to call their rulers._

At least the gun was an adequate advancement.

_The First King, that’s what was whispered when he took the crown of the new kingdom._

Ashes were always easy to hide, and hard to get caught when there isn’t a body.

_They passed the crown around, like a toy, won by a series of challenges._

Fuck, he missed his friends.

_But then the Mad King became crazed with the crown._

Why did that have to happen.

_Their subjects banished them from the kingdom, each one separately._

First king but last to be banished.

_Whispers about the sorcery they possessed, about the fear they caused, was all he heard as he was lead to the woods._

He was once feared amongst his creations, now he was a lowly criminal.

_In all these centuries, he’s never found them again._

But he will.

_As a God, he followed the way life took him._

The day Geoff Ramsey entered Los Santos, he was determined to make it kneel before him.


	2. Micheal Jones

_He remembers being a king the same way you remember being a child._  
His hands are nimbler now, but still strong.  
_In flashbacks and happier memories._  
He traded in his sword for a gun and explosives.  
_He remembers hearing the word Righteous whispered when he took the crown._  
He is no longer the judge, just the executioner.  
_The day their subjects banished him, they might as well had signed his soul away._  
A criminal trying to find his place in this city.  
_His ledge was dripping in red now, from centuries of work._  
Trying to find his friends, his family.  
_Wondering the world to find them._  
But this work did things to a person.  
_Loneliness did things to a person._  
He used to find no pleasure in being a warrior, he did it for his kingdom and his people.  
_Made their mind twisted, their morals upside down._  
Now he enjoys every bullet, every collapsing building, every chase with the cops that ends with hiding in an alley.  
_But he knows he won’t be lonely for much longer._  
No, this isn’t the work of a king.  
_He’ll find them, he’s sure._  
It was the work of a God, devoured by sin.  
_He can feel it._  
It was the work of a criminal.  
_His family is coming, and then this city will know what fear is._  
The day Michael Jones entered Los Santos, he was determined to leave a trail of ashes.


	3. Jack Pattillo

_They never had anything to rule before._  
Honey attracts more flies than vinegar, they discovered.  
_The only person in the court to never have the crown._  
But just because something is sweet, doesn’t mean it’s good for you.  
_Always a second hand, but never bitter about it._  
Sometimes the sweetest things are the worst things for you.  
_Willing to help the kings._  
People were so gullible, seeing innocence where there was none.  
_Plan from the shadows, be unseen in the way of things._  
Gullible is what got you killed though.  
_Make sure everything went smoothly._  
Letting your guard down, believing you are safe.  
_Sure, they never had the crown._  
Just because you believe the pilot can’t hold their own.  
_But who’s to say you need a crown to rule?_  
Centuries of surviving alone made sure they knew how to handle themselves.  
_You do need a court though._  
How to protect.  
_Or a crew in this city of sin._  
Because when the subjects banished them, they were left with nothing.  
_Their crew is coming; they can feel it._  
But now they have something.  
_It won’t be long now, it can’t._  
Or at least, they will have something.  
_The Gods can’t stay away from each other much longer._  
Their familiar place as a second hand, a shadow.  
_This city will know fear soon, but there was no rush._  
The day Jack Pattillo entered Los Santos, they were determined to help rule it.


	4. Gavin Free and the Vagabond, Ryan Haywood

_The foolish king._  
He wasn’t a fool anymore.  
_The Mad king._  
Oh, but he was still just as mad.   
_An unlikely duo, a team you wouldn’t expect._  
His words twisting your mind, as the other twists a knife.  
_But in this city you’d do anything to survive, things you never thought you’d do._  
They found each other months ago, a bittersweet reunion.   
_Oh but none of this was new to the mad king, he was used to seeing red on his hands, a dying body in front of him._  
Two Gods living in this city, getting a feel for how it works.   
_The foolish king always had a tongue of silver and a heart for gold, but in the kingdom it was best to keep that to himself and a few trusted people._  
Working together to survive, till one’s name was whispered in fear in the bars.  
_How do you keep a kingdom together? By peace? No. By blood spilled of your enemies and lies whispered behind hands._  
The other’s name not known because anyone who meets him either knows not to speak of him, or can’t.  
_The fool and the mad have always known this, an unlikely duo even when they ripped the crown from each other._  
Dead man can’t spill secrets.  
_Maybe that’s why they were banished one right after the other, their subjects terrified of the power the Mad king possessed._  
But now the ways have changed.   
_Banished from their family, their only friends, because of fear._  
The Gods are almost all there, they know it.   
_Fear they learned, was a powerful thing. But only if you used it correctly._  
Soon, there would be more than just their duo.   
_And oh, how they have learned to use it correctly._  
Soon their family will be together again, and this city will be theirs.  
_But until then, they’ll keep having their fun._  
The day Gavin Free entered Los Santos, he was determined to find his family.  
The day Ryan Haywood entered Los Santos, he was determined to leave a trail of bodies on his way to the top.


	5. Jeremy Dooley

_A fraud._

He watches the water turn pink as he washes the blood from his hands.

                _That’s how the subjects saw him, though his friends never did._

The water is cold, and it leaves his hands numb as he shakes.

                _They gave him a day to rule, a day he had the crown._

It was always hard for him, to take a life.

                _He did a pretty fine job if you ask him or the others._

Though the skills he acquired made it easier now, much easier than it was back in battle.

                _But the subjects only saw him as a fraud, someone below the kings, someone they shouldn’t have to obey._

He shut the water off and dried his hands.

                _They were almost gleeful when they got to banish him._

His gun laid on the counter and he grabbed it, smiling at the weight in his hand.

                _Cheering as he was sent away._

A much better weapon than a sword.

                _But that didn’t bother him._

Easier to conceal, better to handle.

                _He knew the Gods would meet up one day and rule over another kingdom._

A one hit weapon.

                _And this time he would have a place in that._

Something that made him stronger than before.

                _He wasn’t a fraud._

A force to be reckoned with.

                _He wasn’t a king either. Nor was he a God._

That’s what he thought of as he put his gun away.

                _No, he wasn’t any of that._

Criminals had to eat, y’know?

                _He was something better._

                The day Jeremy Dooley entered Los Santos, he was determined to find his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, personal things have come up. Hopefully I'll be back to a regular updating.


	6. Ray Narvaez Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to think through.

_The Red King._

Cross hairs and soft breathing, busy streets and tall buildings.

                _They called him that for his love of roses._

Screaming, running, the loud sound of a shot.

                _He doesn’t see rose red anymore._

Red splattered on the ground, a more erratic pattern than the petals of a flower.

                _He doesn’t see a lot anymore, like he used to. Peaceful kingdoms turned to unfamiliar cities filled with chaos._

He moves quickly, fleeing from the scene before the sound of sirens were ever heard.

                _The subjects weren’t willing to part with him at first, though he had helped cover the Mad Kings crimes. But they had only known peace with the Red King._

No one suspects you when you don’t look suspicious. Or like you could hurt a fly.

                _They banished him first, got rid of him and gave him enough time to flee from the kingdom._

He hurts a lot more than flies though.

                _Enough time to permanently lose his family._

He makes it back to his apartment, the gun on his back already hid away.

                _The peaceful king no longer sees peace._

He grabs the only thing that helps.

                _Now he is a creator of the Chaos he once despised._

He loses himself as he blows away smoke.

                _He hopes it’ll show his family where he is._

Peace falls upon him in a way as all of his world disappears.

                _He knows they’re coming. The Gods can’t stay away from each other; the universe can’t handle that._

The day Ray Narvaez Jr entered Los Santos, he was determined to see Red one way or another.


	7. Author's note

Due to reason's, I've decided against continuing this. I'm sorry for cutting it off like this, but I see not reason to continue writing it. I honestly don't think I can. Again, I'm really sorry about this, maybe later in the future I'll try again with this or something new.


	8. Always Gods

_They were once Kings._

 

Oh, but they still are.

 

_O_ _nce held to high esteem by subjects._

 

Sure, they traded a castle for a penthouse but who cares.

 

_Until one caused the fall of the rest._

 

They could have another kingdom. One made of money and blood.

 

_Banish from a life of luxury, but never dying._

 

They’ve all seen a lot in this life.

 

_They’ve seen a lot in their past lives._

 

A kingdom’s a kingdom.

 

_A crown’s a crown._

 

Whether it’s made of fear.

 

_Or made of gold._

 

To be honest, _the story gets a little blurry here._

 

 _Not sure where one begins,_ and the other ends.

 

Kings or _criminals._

 

 _Maybe_ both.

 

**But always Gods.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here's the ending for anyone who cares. I'm not longer scared to post shit anymore. Maybe one day I'll put out a real Fanfic


End file.
